lego_doctor_who_series_encylopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cybermen
The Cybermen are a species of space-faring cyborgs that seek to convert humans and other races to be like them. They were once humans from Mondas, the twin planet of Earth, who upgraded themselves into cyborgs in order to survive. This had a side effect however: it removed all emotion. History The Cybermen were created when their planet Mondas was knocked out of orbit, which lead to the natives fearing for their lives and replacing most of their parts with cybernetic ones. They tried to drain the Earth of its energy in the year 1986 in order to move Mondas back into the solar system, but were foiled by the Doctor. Mondas absorbed too much radiation, causing it and the Cybermen to be destroyed. The Cybermen then tried to destroy the Earth by using the Gravitron on the Moon in the year 2070, but this plan lead to them being hurled off into space. They claimed the planet Telos as their adoptive world, and created a network of cryogenic tombs where they were able to hibernate. A team of humans restored them, and were almost entirely destroyed, were it not for the Doctor stopping them. They tried to invade a space station from which they planned to send their fleet to Earth. The Doctor destroyed them using a laser. A group of Cybermen tried to invade the Earth with the help of Tobias Vaughn, but were stopped by UNIT. The Cybermen were involved in a war with humanity, where various strategies were employed to win, such as trying to obtain a time machine to prevent Mondas from being destroyed, or trying to destroy Voga, the planet of gold, where humans mined much of the gold they used in their fight against the Cybermen. The war was won by the humans, who defeated the Cybermen using the Glitter Gun. Another plan to totally destroy Earth was tried when the Cybermen tried to use a bomb to cause it to explode. When this was foiled, they tried to send a space freighter crashing into it, which was also thwarted, but at the cost of the Doctor's companion Adric. A fleet of Cybermen were also sent to the Death Zone to destroy the various Doctors and companions sent there by the Time Lord President Borusa. The Cybermen tried to convert the planet Earth into a new Mondas, using the living statue Nemesis,a Time Lord treasure. The Doctor tricked the Cybermen into using the statue to destroy their own fleet. The Cybermen's next strategy was to use a cloaking device on their ship and lure passing species in. At one stage they disguised it as a Gothic house known as Thornwood Towers, from which they used their partially converted butler Carstairs to place guests in conversion booths to be converted. They lured the Doctor in, and planned to make him their Cyber Controller, but this plan was foiled when Carstairs was restored to his former self and blew up the ship. The Cybermen were also sent to the Death Zone by the Vultures, but soon turned on them, deciding to destroy the Doctor for themselves. The Doctor threw gold dust in their chest units, suffocating them. Physical Appearance Due to their evolution and improvements, the Cybermen have had many appearances over the years. Their design usually features handles on the sides of their head, and a variety of wires protruding from their suits. They bear chest units that house their 'heart'. It is notably weak to the atomic structure of gold, which suffocates them. They are often led by a Cyberleader, who can be identified by black elements to the handles on the head. Powers and Abilities The Cybermen possess enhanced strength and endurance. They have a variety of weapons that deal fatal bolts to their enemies. They can also command small, snake like creatures known as Cybermats, which are used for sabotage. Appearances Season 1 (2015-2016) # Horror of the Cybermen # The Dawn of Time